


Stormy Lives

by Blossom_ti



Series: Works [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Gen, M/M, Other, Rain, Storms, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_ti/pseuds/Blossom_ti
Summary: Theo has left for college. Liam's still back at Beacon Hills. Will distance finally make these stubborn hot-headed supernaturals realise their feelings for each other?





	1. Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I am new here to this forum. This was just a simple something which came into my mind and i decided to go with it. It was raining over at my place whie i was writing. So the rain coupled with Liam and Theo gave me this :D
> 
> Also should i continue this? Kudos and Comments are much appreciated ^.^

Flashes of lightning accompanied by the booming sound of thunder announced the arrival of a raging storm in Beacon Hills. Warnings to stay indoors were given all over as the situation was predicted to get worse. Liam Dunbar was ecstatic. He was fed up of the increasing work load. Being under house-arrest meant he could focus more on the assigments and school work he purposely chose to ignore. But Liam being Liam, he finds himself plopped on his bed,face-down listening to the rain drops trickle down his window. The rain always had a special place in his heart. So many moments shared with that special someone he crushed on. His heart throbbed at the painful recollection. He still remembers how Theo always used to run his hands down the window-pane and trace the rain drops, or how he used to look down upon him softly and anchored him whenever he wolfed out, or the moment whenever Theo was having breakfast over at Liam's and how he would always reserve a pancake for Liam saying he was not hungry and how Liam's eyes always lightened upon getting an extra one.

            Now the chimera was miles away. He had finally got the course of his choice at college. Liam was happy for him. He still remembers that day like it was yesterday.

 

 

_Liam had come home after a tiring day at the lacrosse field. To top it off, it was raining like hell and he was  pissed off.He just wanted to pull out his earphones and just drift off to sleep. Jenna had texted him earlier saying she was out getting groceries and that she would be late. He uses the spare key he has and opens the door and face-plants himself on the couch, not bothering how his wet clothes will ruin it._

_Beep beep._

_A message notification alerts him and he opens his phone._

_"You home?'_

_It was Theo._

_Even though he is famished, he knows he can't  resist saying no to the chimera. he sighs and replies 'Yes'._

_Liam closes his eyes and rests for a while. Minutes later, a door is opened and Theo comes barging in._

_" Li, i got in. I finally got accepted to York University."_

_Theo's eyes were gleaming with happiness. His hand was holding out the offer letter and was grinning back and forth. Liam's happiness knew  no bounds. He was so happy for him. He knew how much the other guy wanted this. He had been practically studying his ass out for a year._

_"That is awesome. Now finally i can have your share of pancakes too",grinned Liam._

_"I am literally leaving town and that's all you are worried about,"sighs Theo._

_That's it when it hit him. He froze.He was so much invested in hearing the happy news that he forgot the fact that York University was miles away from Beacon Hills. Theo won't be around anymore. No more signature smirks, no more playful bashing. They had gotten close after the combat against the GhostRiders. A casual nod or acknowledgement during pack meetings turned into weekend hangovers at Liam's place._

_'Earth to Liam'._

_'Huh?. Sorry T. I just zoned. So when are you scheduled to join", asks Liam, fiddling with his phone._

_"In a few months time. They had asked us to send the confirmation in a week's time.You know i could always apply somewhere nearby and stay here."said Theo softly._

_That's when Liam looked up._

_"Are you mad? This has been the dream of yours forever and you have finally got it. And now you wanna stay here?  I am fine,T. I have everything under control. Even then, you are just a Facetime away", grinned Liam_

_"The window-panes better stay in one piece when i get back then,"scoffed Theo._

_And they lost themselves trying to beat each other in Theo's favourite video game, whie the rain poured down heavily._

 

He misses Theo. He had been very careful to control his chemosignals around the chimera. Even when they were at Sinema, he remembers how he fought himself back every time anyone tried to hit on the chimera. All the little things he did for Liam, while still being the cold stubborn rock around others, melted his heart. Listening to the rhythm of the storm picking up, he wonders if it is trying to keep in sync with the similiar heart-wrenching storm raging in his own heart for Theo.

 

 


	2. The heart wants what it wants!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raging battle between the heart and the brain.

The sun is slowly setting down, leaving an orangeish hue all around the sky. The waves were lashing forward and there were happy squeals of children trying to run away from the huge wave that was approaching them. Theo smiles fondly at this scene infront of him. He sighs and takes a sip from his cup of coffee. He glances around at the cafe that he was currently seated in. "Cafe Sundae" was his to-go rewind place ever since he had landed in this city for college. The seats slowly start getting filled up, with the surfers coming out to have the yummy food after a hard day's surf. He absolutely loves the blueberry muffins. Also, he wasn't quite sure whether he finally started liking them after having them ordered for him by a certain rage-filled blue-eyed beta,every time he dragged Theo out with him for pack meetings.

He closes his eyes as the memories washed over him. Sure, they had fought alongside every single supernatural threat that rocked Beacon hills after he was brought back from Hell. Not to mention the sneaky glances, the corny nicknames and the movie marathons they shared. But even then, there was a prominent line drawn between them. A certain distance both were afraid of crossing. Theo knows beforehand that he drew that line.Certain moments where their hands brushed or where Liam's hand purposely lingered longer than necesaary had the chimera freaking out internally. God knows he wanted the world with Liam, but his heart much to his annoyance kept telling him that the beta deserved someone way better than a borrowed-hearted chimera. This was also probably why he never returned any of Liam's calls,after arriving here. 3 long months of not having to listen to that annoyingly sweet voice yelling at him all the happenings of Beacon Hills.

"Sir,here is your bill,"exclaimed a pretty blonde waitress and keeps it infront of him.

Theo brings himself back to reality and pays the bill and gets out. It was getting dark and he had to reach his college dorm soon. He takes out his phone and glances at the time. He sees a missed call from his roommate Shawn. And a message saying that he was out for the night along with a wink emoticon. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head amusedly. He scrolls past the other names in his contacts list and his hands stop at Liam's name. His heart is throbbing within him to just have a go and call Liam while his brain is just justling out all the possible reasons to prevent this rash act that he is about to do.

 

He drowns himself so much in this battle between his heart and brain, to realise that he had indeed called Liam and the voice he ever-so loved mutters a soft "Hello" on the other end.

Fuck. What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. So Theo's heart has tricked him and he finally calls Liam. Now what? :D  
> What do you think is gonna happen?


	3. Mistaken Calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward to Theo's accidental call to Liam.

Theo stands frozen outside the cafe. He closes his eyes and lets himself repeat Liam's "Hello" all over again, in his head.This very mono-syllable was strong enough to send a myriad of emotions coursing through him, after three long 'Liam-deprived'months. He moves farther away from the cafe and closer to the beach. The crashing of the waves is probably the only thing that was grounding him and making him realise that was indeed Liam,on the other end.

"Theo, are you alright?,"asks a groggily soft voice at the other end.

Shit. He had forgotten their time differences. Dusk at his place probably meant early morning at Liam's. He mentally facepalms himself at his recklessness and realises that he should probably say something now.

"Sorry, i had meant to call my roommate to come pick me up. And his name err uhm was Larry which happened to be above your name in my contacts?," offered Theo.

The waves kept on crashing violently against the rocks as if even they can't believe the nonsense that just tumbled out of his mouth.

"Oh. I.. ," Liam began to say.

"How are you?," Theo asked swifly before his mouth could even comprehend what was happening. He was pretyy sure his brain was short-curcuiting.

"Oh. I am fine,Theo.,"exclaimed a shocked Liam. He swore he heard a tinge of sadness to his voice only to be brushed back and he can picture Liam all wide-eyed brushing the hair out of his face and sitting up, trying to grasp what the hell was happening. He wonders whether those locks had grown more, because he was an absolute goner for his hair.  
"Great! Wake the kid up at early morning and fantasise about his hair. Good going,Theo,"snorted his brain to himself.

"Listen, I- I got to to now. I should probably head back now. I will call you later," said Theo.He didn't wait to hear Liam's reponse and instantly ended the call.

What the fuck was wrong with him?.Who the hell calls someone back after months of ignoring their calls and asks them how they were?. Cursing the Dread Doctors for his weird behavioural traits, he composes himself and heads back to his dorm.

 

 

A hundred thousand miles away, Liam is wondering what the fuck just happened. The clock by his bedside table reads 3 AM. He groans and lays back onto his head with a thud and replays the convo over and over again. Theo probably was drunk. That was the reason for this surprising call. Also, he had mentioned someome coming to pick him up too. Yeah, that was it. He had just wrongly dialled his number. Liam sighs and tries to brush past the traitor tears threatening to escape his eyes. Afterall why would he call him after blatantly ignoring him for 3 months? He closes his eyes and tries to get a few hours sleep until his Lacrosse practise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. ^.^


	4. Can't stay away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam narrates about his call from Theo,to Mason and Corey.

6:00 am.

Argh. An hour to go for Lacrosse. If there is one thing that Liam hates the most, it is having to wake up early morning. Not to mention on a Monday. Mondays suck. Having early morning practise sessions sucked even more. He closes his eyes and groans. The happenings of the previous night come rushing back to him. He entire body is still tingling with this weird feeling after having heard the chimera's voice after 3 bloody months.He had finally called him!! Or did he? "It was a drunk dial.Don't get your hopes high"tells his mind. Nope. He's not going there again. Liam had put in everything to make sure they remained in contact. He had sacrificed his ego and called him a hundred thousand times, only to be met with rejection every single time. He had no problem giving quick calls to Corey and updating him with stuff here and there, but apparently never could never make enough time for Liam. He sighs and gets up.Might as well get the day done and over with. Taking a quick shower, he puts on his Lacrosse clothes and heads downstairs.

"Good morning,honey! I see you're up early. That too on a Monday morning. Hope the earth won't miss a couple of rotations today,"smirks Jenna, as she sees Liam approaching the dining table.

"Morning,mom! I am starving,"exclaims Liam and sits down at the table. 

"Would be surprised if you weren't,"sighs Jenna, and places his favourite breakfast of egg,toast and a glass of orange juice onto the table.  
Wolfspeed, Liam has a go at it and the food disappears in less than five minutes.

*Beep*

"About to reach! Hope you had a kickass breakfast. The last thing i want, is to get torn into bits, just because a beta couldn't handle his monday morning blues.."reads the message from Mason.

Liam snickers. Well his hunger is dissolved and done with. The sound of an approaching car is picked up by his supernatural ears and he realises that it's his cue to go.

"Mom,Mason is here. I am leaving. Bye!"

 

He hears a faint bye from his mom and picks up his bag and rushes onto the street. The all-so familiar black car which he is so accustomed to is parked a couple of blocks away. He walks and reaches the car and is immediately met with a grin from his best friend and a wide smile from Corey. He opens the door and sits in the back.

"DUDEEEE! You will never guess what just happened?!,"exclaims Mason.

"You stopped using the word intense?,"retorted Liam.  
"Lame,"said Mason rolling his eyes.

"Brett had this rift with Coach saying how he doesn't think you are apt for this captain role and how you have been missing a couple of practises lately,"chips in Corey.

It was true. Liam had a lot going on his mind. The academic turmoil was mounting on him lately and he was having a tough time juggling everything.Not to mention how this stress summed up with the anchor-less full moons were driving him insane, causing him to miss training.

Liams eyes flash a golden yellow and he grips the back of Mason's carseat.  
"Uh. Liam. Tone down the anger. I had just got new covers put on them some days back."said a wide-eyed Corey.

"Oh my god. He is almost down to tearing those car-seat covers!! I wonder if Brett will still have a head upon his shoulder, by the end of the day,"mocks Mason with fake horror on his face. This seems to have lightened Liam up and he chuckles.

"Guys. Yesterday night, i had an unexpected and an unusual call,"says Liam slowly broaching on telling his friends about Theo.  
"From who?!,"asks Mason confusedly.

"Theo,"whisphers Liam,looking down at his sneakers.

There is an instant screech and the car is brought to a halt.  
"Guys.What the,"begins Liam.

"And? What did he say?"

Liam looks up to see Corey and Mason turning around and staring at him,somehow ignoring how the car is parked in the middle of the road. Thank goodness for their silent and seemingly less crowded roads. As if busy roads will divert his friends's attention,if he ever brings up a topic involving the chimera and himself.

"He-uh- was outside,from what i could guess. He said he had accidently called me and that he had meant to ring up his roommate Larry to come pick him up,"said Liam,trying to mask the sadness in his voice.

"3 months and this jerk calls you up and says this?," says Mason angrily. But Corey wasn't having any of that.

"Larry? His roomate's name is Shawn,Liam,"says Corey suspiciously.  
"No! It is definitely Larry. I heard him say that name for sure. Also, there were a lot of background noises. Cars were honking. Also waves? Yeah,waves! I heard the sound of waves crashing. I think he was by the beach-side,"says Liam trying to make sense of things.

"Waves? Cafe Sundae.Oh,it must be that cafe he always keeps raving about and how he keeps ordering their favourite bluebe-," Corey stops,not wanting to mention how Theo still order's Liam's favourite,even now. He also may have refrained from saying that due to Theo's threat of " Say one word of this to him Corey, and I'll chop off your dick". Nope! He wants to keep his manhood safe alright.

"And their what?," asks Liam distractedly.

" So if his roommate is not Larry, then does that mean he is lying?,"questions Mason.

" Either that or he got a new roommate in the span of 5 days since i last talked to him,which is highly unlikely,"says Corey, seemingly thankful for changing the direction of the blueberry topic, and for keeping his dick intact.

"So he-uh- had definitely called me?,"exclaims Liam out loud to his friends, putting two and two together.

"Looks like that. Also, why would he want someone to pick him up, when this cafe is just a couple of blocks away from his dorm?Hell,it is walking distance!!,"says Corey throwing his hands up signalling a "what-the-fuck-look".

 

"Intense,"says Mason,his voice breaking the waves of confusion prevalent in the car. Corey starts the car and  
the ride to school is short. Liam grabs his bag and his Lacrosse stick and gets out of the car.He sees his friends shuffling out as well.

"I'll wait for you guys. Have a great session!"exclaims Mason and presses a quick kiss to Corey's lips,which is returned by a smiling Corey. Then he gives a bro-fist to Liam and runs off to sit by the bleachers,while the chimera and the beta make way out to the field.

 

Liam's mind is clouded with various thoughts.It was like his neurons were firing at each other trying to get him to accept the fact that Theo had indeed rung him up and that while he was it,he was not drunk as Liam had seemingly thought so. His stomach suddenly got filled with a warm feeling when he remembered how Theo had enquired about his well-being as well. Maybe,he is masking his emotions. Maybe,even the universe is on Liam's side and is striving to make sure that they go back to old times and ensue their friendly bickers and stolen glances. He just wants all of that back. He can't do this anymore. Not without him. Never,without him.

 

"It's just his stupid nature you know,"begins Corey."Pushing people away when it gets a bit too much for him. He never meant to hurt you."

"Ignoring me for an extended period of time and keeping in touch with everyone except me says otherwise, Cor,"remarks Liam angrily. "I get it. He wants nothing to do with me. So it's simple. I am gonna stay away as well."

 

Corey sighs and stares as Liam rushes forwards towards the net and scores the ball right into the net. He may have to visit the library and borrow a copy of the "How to deal with stubborn-headed fools" book. Or maybe,another chimera miles away had borrowed it and must be going through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No!Liam,don't you dare give up on our chimera!! :'(


	5. VideoCalls

2 days. It was his birthday in 2 days. Theo wonders if anyone ever really remembers it. He is jerked away from his thoughts by the sound of his roommate opening the door.

"Rise and shine,sleepy-head," rings in the voice of Shawn as he steps inside the room, after having completed his morning run. 

"Didn't feel like going for a run today, man. How was your night-out yesterday? Sorry, i felt so tired and had quickly fallen asleep yesterday,"lied Theo. 

"Like you'd ever stay up, if you are tired,"snorts Shawn."The club which we went to was filled with crazy people ,man. Heavy loud music,not to mention those amazing cocktails. You should swing by, the next time, we go there."

"Nah. I have kinda left partying for a while,now. Totally not my scene,"says Theo keeping his voice steady. The real reason being him not able to keep a certain blue-eyed beta's memories from invading his mind,every time they enter a club.

"Alright dude,"says Shawn,picking up a towel to shower and leaving Theo to this thoughts. He goes over in his mind of what had happened with Liam the other day and his stupid brain's miscalculated risks of blabbering at him. He groans,shoving a pillow at his head. He wonders if he should tell Corey about this stupid thing that he had done. He probably should video-call later and tell him. He lets out a deep breath and gets up to face a new day ahead.

 

It was just Tuesday. Liam just wants the week to get over with as soon as possible. He is currently sitting down in his last class for the day and he just wants the clock to turn 3:30 pm, and get the fuck out of here. His request is granted and the bell rings and everyone is just happy that they are done for the day. 

"I was just about to claw my eyes out. The most boring lecture ever ,hands down,"exclaims Liam.

"Tell me about it,"exclaims Corey. "

"Actually it was pretty interesting if you paid attention. I mean that-,"begins Mason only to get cut out by the glares from Liam and a usually calm Corey. 

The three of them walk to the car with Corey getting in the driver seat and minutes later, a mutual decision of spending the evening at Liam's place was made.

"I think we should order pizza. Mom and Dad are out visiting Gran, so i don't think there is anything here to eat,"sighs Liam opening the front door. 

"Good idea. I am starving anyway. I will ring them up and order,"adds in Mason and steps outside to call. Corey joins them after parking his car.

"I think i should go and take a bath."exclaims Liam and heads upstairs. Corey's phone suddenly starts ringing. He sees the contact name.

Theo.

Uh. He's at Liam's place now. And taking this call in here is akin to wearing a wedding dress to a funeral. Totally stupid. Especially how the beta had got angry and remarked how Theo keeps in touch with everyone except Liam. He cuts his call and keeps a straight face on,not to mention the growl and the "how dare you cut my call" talk from Theo later on. Keeping these thoughts aside, he focusses on the hot and delicious pizza waiting to arrive, and plops down on the couch.

 

"Ok! 3 yummy pepperoni pizzas coming right up,"grins Mason, walking back into the room.He switches the TV on and joins Corey. Corey smiles at him and puts an arm around his waist and pulls him closer to him.

They flip through channels,waiting for the pizza. Suddenly Corey's phone starts ringing again. This time Mason sees who it is.

"Being the person he is, i can only assume that he is calling you to tell 'bout his call to Liam,"says Mason disinterestedly.

" i guess so.I will be quick. I have to take this,"said Corey signalling to his phone. "He had already called a while ago and i had rejected the call ."

Corey gets up and heads up the stairs and calls Theo back.

The video-call is instantly picked up by Theo. He is wearing a blue hoodie with ripped jeans. His hair slicked up nicely. Corey looks around sees that he has his bag laid out on the bed, with books neatly decked up by his bedside drawer. Typical Theo. Always the clean freak.

"I leave for a while and my fellow packmate suddenly becomes besties with the acting alpha,and ignores my calls. If that isn't an early birthday gift,I don't know what is," comes the sarcastic reply from the other side.

Corey rolls his eyes playfully. "This guy's not changed one bit,"he thinks.

"Oh shut it,T. I was in class and couldn't pick up. If you called to hear an advance birthday wish, then you ain't getting that until you drag your ass back down to Beacon Hills,"says Corey.

"Nuh-uh. Can't do. Sem's not over yet,"grins Theo.

"So i called to tell you..,"Theo starts.

"Since when the fuck did 'Shawn' become 'Larry',Theo?,"sighs Corey.

"Uh. I-. Did Liam tell you about it?,"asks Theo.

"No! "Larry" did. Ofcourse, Liam did. What the fuck,Theo? You ring him up after months and tell him you meant to call someone else? Seriously? What the fuck??Even when he called you day and night to speak to you,you shut him out,"says Corey angrily.

"You know damn well why. You fucking know he deserves better. He doesn't deserve the baggage of my past. He deserves someone who will love him and whom he can wake up everyday to, with a smile. Definitely not my tear-stained face after a nightmare,"bellows Theo.

"Everyone has a dark past Theo. We have to face it one day or the other. And you know damn very well that Liam will support you no matter what," says Corey. He had moved subconsciously closer to Liam's room and was sitting on his bed with his phone angled out infront of him. Suddenly the bathroom door towards his left opens.

"All I am saying is I -,"Theo stops as he sees Liam step out of the bathroom into the room,wrapped in nothing but a towel,with the water droplets slowly glistening down his body. His eyes track them down as he slowly watches them disappear. Theo takes in all of Liam. Three months had definitely done a lot to the blue-eyed beta he'd been crushing on. His hair had definitely grown out longer and his eyes. God-damn those eyes. The same blue whirls like he had last seen them. Maybe he was imagining things, but he couldn't see the sparkle in them like he used to. Liam was busy trying to find his maroon shirt in his cupboard, that he didn't pay attention to the soap-scented chimera currently engaged in a call with Corey. 

"Corey, is the pizza here yet?,"he asks Corey only to meet the face staring at him from the phone.

Liam freezes seeing the face of the guy, for whom his growing feelings had been sky-rocketing out of this planet,for a couple of months now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand it is a cliffhanger. Let me know how u feel about it.
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked it,leave a kudos and a comment maybe?? :)
> 
> Hope ya'll have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night :D


	6. Had he let him go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam talk.

The scene that unfolded infront of him was way too tense. At the mention of his name,Corey's attention snaps towards Liam, and stares wide-eyed at him.He stutters and does the first thing that comes to his mind. He shoves the phone in Liam's hand and mouths a "Talk to him" and scoots,locking the door.

"Yeah as if you locking me from outside will prevent me from removing the door from its hinges and shoving it in your face,"growls Liam,knowing very well that Corey didn't hear any of it 

There is a soft chuckle that comes from the phone that he is currently holding. Which reminds him, that it is indeed the chimera on the other side. Liam stares at him. Seconds pass by and he takes in all of Theo. His hair. That messed up hair, suddenly looking all slicked up and clean. He wonders when he started using hair gel, as the last time he suggested the same to Theo, he had heard something along the lines of"too sticky for me". He drinks in every detail of him, and suddenly everything is a bit too much. He is vivdly remembered of how is in nothing but a towel and the slight breeze from outside makes him shiver. He looks closely into Theo's eyes and scrunches his eyes. They look different. Before he could help himself,he blurts out

"You got contacts??,"asks a surprised Liam, moving closer to the phone,to inspect it closely.

"No.I-uh,it's still the same,'replies a shocked Theo.

"Well they look different now,"mumbles Liam.

"It's always been the same,Li.Just like everything else,"says Theo whispering the last part,hoping to go unnoticed,but Liam picks it up.

Liam's body gets filled with a warm feeling and he senses the hidden double meaning behind those words.

"How's college? Is-uh-Brett still around??,"smirks Theo.  
Theo and Brett had quite a history with Brett hitting on the chimera, only to have no response from the chimera's side as he was busy making love-sick glances at Liam.If the theory he is trying to test out works, then Liam will probably be having a grudge even now.

Rightly so,this elicits a growl from Liam and he grunts,"Oh that asshole is still around alright".

"Hey mate,we gotta run. Class starts in 10,"yells Shawn. 

"I'm coming,"screams back Theo.

"So-I-uh should-,"begins Theo,only to be cut in by Liam.

"Happy birthday in advance,"says Liam softly, giving one of those soft and genuine smiles which absolutely drove Theo crazy every time he was given those."I know you hate me now, even though i have no idea what i did,for you to push me away,"says Liam sadly. His face had this heart-breaking expression on.

"Liam,i could never hate you. God, never. I was just-i just-,"fumbled Theo for words.

"It is alright."says Liam half smiling, and cuts the call.

 

Theo still sits with the phone out in his hands. Fuck. Had he truly let Liam go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This was short :|
> 
> So Theo gets wished by Liam


End file.
